Pirate (Adopted from Brianna Stonelock)
by Frostburn77
Summary: Meet Captain Natsu Dragneel. A notorious pirate wanted by the British Capitol and despised by everyone. He wouldn't have it any other way. One day, his crew and himself find themselves in an abandoned cove and find a beautiful lost mermaid. Natsu decides to take her, improving his reputation, and keeping the mermaid to himself. What will happen when other pirates find out?
1. Story Announcement

**Authors note:**

* * *

 **Hello My beautiful frosties, I have another story for you only this one isn't fully mine. I actually adopted it from my new friend Brianna Stonelock. Don't worry though, I have asked permission to use her idea and in return, she gets most if not all the credit. The first chapter will be here soon, as it is the original first chapter of Brianna's story. All of the chapters after will have been written solely by me and if something occurs or if Brianna gives me ideas for the plot I will give her the credit at the beginning of said chapter. Thanks so much for understanding and the chapter will be out soon. In the meantime please follow, like, or comment so that you know when I update. Feel free to check out Brianna Stonelock's account, she has tons of wonderful stories so please spread the love :3! That is all for now. Till next time,**

 **Stay frosty!**


	2. Character and Story Information

**Authors note:**

* * *

 **Hello my frosties! I am perfectly aware of the fact that I have disappeared from fanfiction for the past week and a half and I'm really sorry but I needed a break in order to keep up with these stories.**

 **If you didn't already know this story doesn't have magic quite like Earth Land. Its more of how Edolas was when the ark first started and because of that many people don't have magic flowing freely. Most of the citizen population isn't aware it exists so I've needed to change some characters actions to be more realistic. Below is most information on the important characters and some background information. Anything that is not below is not there for a REASON and will be mentioned in the future. Thanks for understanding, a new chapter will be out soon.**

* * *

!READ ABOVE! (really important shit there)

Natsu Dragneel:

-Pirate Captain of the vessel named Fairy Tail

-Fire-related names: has a weird obsession with fire due to a traumatic experience as a child

-Hair: Pink (Salmon Pink) with beads and twine for decoration

-Clothing: 112662905-the-captain-mate-nalu (copy and paste, click images, the first image/ I'm too lazy to describe but whenever he has a costume change you will be told)

-No love interests at the time of the first chapter besides childhood Ex Lissana Strauss

Laxus Dryer:

-First Mate under Captain Dragneel

-Loves storms and is able to navigate perfectly in any thunderstorm:

-Received scar over right eye when a child and devoted himself to studying navigation until picked up by Natsu

-Hair color: Blonde with a single beaded strand

-Clothing: A simple white, overstretched tee-shirt that is made from a visibly harsh material, black semi-baggy pants that are rolled up above the ankle (kinda like Meliodas' pants), a leather hilt with a sword in place, and a brown rope belt

-Crush: Mirajane Strauss

Grey Fullbuster:

-Second Mate under Captain Dragneel

-Is able to withstand freezing winter temperatures and likes to swim in cold water

-Due to childhood guardian, he has a weird stripping habit that one could consider him a male stripper

-Hair: Navy blue with **short** dreadlocks (bolded cause why not)

-Clothing: sometimes just light blue boxers ;), other times wears a black shirt, black and navy overcoat, and white pants (Exactly like Meliodas' from seven deadly sins)

-Love interest: is 'loved' by crewmate Juvia Lockser but not necessarily reciprocated

 **That's all for now! Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

* * *

 **Hello my frosties, here is the first chapter to 'Pirate'. Once again this chapter was written by Brianna Stonelock along with the story idea. I will be uploading another chapter shortly so make sure to favorite, comment, and follow for more! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hang him!"

"Torture!"

"Thief!"

"Heartbreaker!"

"Bastard!"

"Scum!"

The man scrunched his face in disgust. Gosh, these people were rude. They only know his name, and merely a few harmless actions.

He scrunched his nose once more at the noise bouncing repeatedly off the thin walls. Why would they have a supreme court the size of a cow barn? If not, an oversized chicken coop.

Oh and the heat was unbearable... to everyone else. He was very well acquainted to the heat. Everyone else in the room was sweating, trying to keep their energy high so they could continue to persecute him.

He fiddled his hand, reaching towards his nice shirt that had been untucked by his slight struggling. He would've fixed it a while ago... if not for the handcuffs.

The 'barn' continued to howl at him, throwing their nasty words, until a pounding was heard.

Everyone died their voices down as attention was turned to a wooden desk at the front. Standing behind it, stood a fairly large man, with a frilled white collar, and a blue button-up with golden trimming. Along with one of those large, white wigs, all the British seemed to wear.

He was draped in a large white cape, along with his matching short beard and messy mustache. He cleared his throat, demanding, "Order, order!" Within a few seconds, the crude people had entirely quieted down. The man in custody sighed in relief, taking his time to flip his salmon spiked hair out of his face with a flip of his head.

"We welcome you all today to the court case of the infamous pirate, Natsu Dragneel," the judge started, Natsu chuckled as the judge took a quick glare at him by looking over his report papers. "I am Newswander, the judge of today's case. First off, do we have any opposers of the participant's defense? If so, raise your right hand.

Then, for once that entire day, it was dead quiet. The pinkette looked around the room, in the center of a dirt pit. Moving his head back and forth. Once he noticed no one raised their hand, he just shrugged. Who would help him? A mischievous pirate that committed crimes? Of course, he wouldn't have anyone on his side.

Newswander filled the room with an awkward cough, before speaking once again, "Well, today we've come to find him guilty or innocent of the following crimes." He flipped around his old paper, "Abomination of 3 British boats, slavery of 8 British men, stealing a ship from the British Tea Trade, and finally, raping girls and killing them."

"He must die!"

"Kill the pirate!"

The man known as Natsu may have kept a calm face, but inside, he sweatdropped. He hadn't done half of those things. And it wasn't rape! It was capture and sexual harassment, than SLIGHT rape. And he never killed em! You shouldn't kill a pretty girl unless she's ugly on the inside. Just what exactly's going on? How did they get slavery an abomination of boats?

"Order, order!" Newswander yelled once more. It took a little longer for them to quiet down this time. Before continuing after it died down again the judge yelling loud and demandingly, "Dragneel, do you confess to these crimes?" Everyone now had their attention on him and gosh he loved attention. "No sir," he smirked as if playing a game. "I only recall stealing that ship. That food was great by the way!"

Everyone started yelling and throwing crumpled paper at him again. This time, the judge only gave three powerful slams of his hammer down on his pedestal. Once silent again, He leaned to his right and whispered to his assistant, "Let me see the evidence of him."

The man gave a quick nod before taking some papers off a table next to Newswander and giving it to him. The judge sat back up again, flipping and turning the papers.

After about 2 minutes, he looked back up, and spoke again, "The description of him is a 'Non-bearded pirate around his 20's with spiky hair.'" He sighed as he stood up very slowly on his high chair. He cleared his throat before declaring, "I, Judge Newswander, declare that until further evidence is shown, the pirate known as Natsu Dragneel is to be remained locked up."

"What?!"

"Hang him!"

"If he lives we're doomed!"

Meanwhile, while guards were attempting to keep the roaring crowds away, Natsu sighed in relief.

In an instant, two guards grabbed behind him, each hooking one of his arms by his back. And the judge had disappeared from the room long ago.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Language, I really don't know why I put these here when you already know that the story is rated M for a reason...**_

 **AHH! I am back ppl (for the most part) I am going through and trying to update all of my stories and I really hope you like this one. I know that I haven't updated _Pirate_ in a while and I'm really sorry. To counteract that factor, I have made this chapter extra long :) Anywho, hope you like this long overdue chapter.**

* * *

"FUck! What the hell do we do Laxus!? Natsu got arrested because of your stupid idea to raid that town!" Cana screeched and paced around the room. The lack of ale aboard their vessel caused her to become angrily sober and a sober, pissed off Cana was not something the crew needed right now.

"Hey, I'm not the one who is intent on burning everything like a damn pyromaniac!" Laxus yelled back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You storm obsessed jerk!"

"Shut up you stupid drunk!"

"Stop your bickering right now," Mira said in an eerily calm voice.

"We need to think of a plan and fast, we don't know what they will do..." she paused and looked around the dimly lit hull of the ship. "Do we?"

"Chill out, I'm sure the flame brain has a plan. Knowing him and his idiotic self, he probably had a reason for getting caught." A calm voice spoke out from across the room.

Gray Fulbuster, one of the more level-headed members of the Fairy tail crew (if you ignore the skirmishes he holds with his captain). He stood up and made his way to the door, stopping when he reached the exit he turned back around.

"Hey lightning breath, get the sails up and head to port." He said to Laxus who just grunted in response.

"The rest of you know the drill, we'll wait there until captain makes himself known." He chuckled slightly while addressing the crew.

/\/\/\/\

The crew docked a few paces from the main harbor. Their ship was disguised as a royal cargo carrier and proved to be effective at the moment. The more important members of the crew were huddled in the captain's quarters discussing possible plans.

In the middle of the room stood a long oak table with five chairs, two of them were vacant.

"Alright," Laxus started. His chair sat to the right of the first vacant chair, the right-hand man for captain Natsu Dragneel gained the full attention of the other two members around him.

"We all know that Natsu can be a tad impulsive," Gray snorted and lazily stretched his body out against his chair. Laxus scowled for a moment and then continued. "And we all know that he rarely tells us of his plans so I think that we should restock and wait. He'd be pissed if we destroyed his plan and I don't quite like the idea of him taking his anger out by burning an innocent village."

He looked to his left where one of the female crew members sat. Mirajane Strauss sat to his right and had remained quiet through his explanation.

"What are you thinking Mira?"

At the blonde's question, the woman turned her head. Her gaze was thoughtful and her chin rested in her hands. "I'm not quite sure, the closest we can get to figuring out his plan would be to look at his captain's notes but I don't exactly have that clearance." She looked Laxus, "Do you?"

"Yeah I know the code, but what exactly would I be looking for?"

"Anything that looks like a something he would own," Mira suggested.

"So burned?" Their company said and Gray rolled his eyes, "Anything insanely important to the flame brain would probably have scorch marks. It would also have to be fairly old if every captain has one, he's been running with this ship for what? Eight years?"

"About that," Laxus said. "He was on the ship before he actually became captain I believe."

Laxus stood up from his chair and pushed it in. He walked to the door and exited the room, heading for the captain's cabin on the opposite side of the ship.

Mira nodded to Gray once their first mate left, "So Laxus will go and get that. Gray, has anyone heard from Scarlet?"

Gray shook his head and looked at her," Nothing from Erza since a month ago. She said that things were getting heated but that she was still trying to figure out why. Maybe that's why Natsu got caught?"

"Maybe but we still won't know until Laxus gets that notebook."

"Right."

/\/\/\/\

Laxus made a few stops on his way to the captain's cabin, he talked to Macao about the new supplies they were buying and also spoke to Laki about the state of the wooden ship. She was in charge of ship repairs while Macao made sure that the supplies that were bought were within their prices and necessary. There was no need to waste their hard earned money (even if a majority of it was stolen).

He ducked his head slightly as he went below deck and walked to the end of the short hallway. Before the door to the captain's cabin, there was a small bathroom on his right and to his left was a medium-sized storage closet with extra buckets, mops, and rope. He looked over his shoulder when he reached the large door to make sure no one had followed him and began to run his fingers along with the metalwork of the doors.

Laxus felt a slight dip in the metal and pressed it. A spring-like coil popped out and a simple code cam lock emerged. He paused for a moment to remember the combination before twisting the numbers to line up, " _0482"._

Once done, a soft click could be heard and Laxus opened the door. He rearranged the numbers and reset the spring back to its almost invisible home. He shut the door behind him and looked around.

The bed was thrown to the far right corner and was almost filled with maps and stationary. Nothing stood out as an old possession. A large bookshelf was pressed against the wall and Laxus made his way over. Just as he did with the cabin door, he ran his fingers along the shelf looking for any lever or button that could help lead him to the notebook.

Nothing.

Laxus then ran his fingers along the book spines looking for any fake book or hidey hole.

Still nothing.

" _If I were a fire-obsessed maniac where would I keep my prized possession?"_ Laxus asked himself and then got an idea. If his own things were to catch fire, he would want his things to be safe. Maybe in something like a fireproof container.

Laxus walked to the center of the room and slowly turned 360 degrees while scanning his surroundings. On his second full turn, he spotted a faint discoloring of the wooden panels next to the closet door. He walked over and ran a hand over the discoloration. It was slightly cooler than the panels next to it.

Laxus tried his first attempt at removing the panel by trying to take it off by the corners, they were stuck. Then, he grabbed an iron pole and tried to wedge it between the two panels, that didn't work either. In a final attempt, Laxus lifted the neighboring panel and then successfully lift the fake panel.

He weighed it in his hands, it was fairly heavy; most likely some type of concrete or brick.

Behind the fake panel was a small storage hole and within it, lied a thick, black spiral notebook titled END.

Just as Laxus was about to turn the page, a loud voice could be heard above deck. He quickly placed the notebook back and reset the fake panel along the wall. He stepped back and noted how well it blended in and then made his way above deck.

Once above, the first thing he noticed was the uneasy quietness of the deck.

"What the hell is going on here?" He boomed and a tall man in a long coat turned around and smirked.

* * *

 **Hello, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a like, follow, and comment below for more and to be aware whenever I update. Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


End file.
